Hermiones Kampf
by adyli
Summary: Draco und Hermione begegnen sich im Kampf... ACHTUNG: GEWALT, RAPE!


_**Disclaimer:** Nix is meins, alles gehört der anbetungswürdigen JKR (obwohl ich nicht sicher bin, dass sie so etwas im sinn hatte, wie ich es geschrieben hab... ;) _

**Also zum Inhalt:**

_Hermione und Draco begegnen sich im Kampf. _

_**ACHTUNG:** In dieser Fic gibt es **RAPE** und allgemein **Brutalität**. _

_Wenn ihr nicht damit klar kommt, lest es nicht! . Wenn euch die Fic gefällt, bitte reviewen und auch wenn nicht, denn Kritik is auch immer gut. DANKESCHÖN! _

_P.S. Hatte ich schon erwähnt, dass das Format... naja, ihr wisst es ja selbst! ;)_

_LG, Ariane_

* * *

**_Hermiones Kampf_**

Eine Explosion erschütterte den Boden. Ohne nachzudenken warf sie sich auf den Boden und versuchte ihren Kopf mit den Armen zu schützen. Doch die Explosion war zu weit entfernt, um sie ernsthaft zu verletzen.

Ächzend kam sie wieder auf die Füße und blickte erschrocken auf die Flammen, die jetzt weit hinter ihr aufloderten.

Es konnte nicht sein, ihr Geliebter und ihr bester Freund waren irgendwo im Kampf rechts von ihr, nicht dort hinten.

Sie betete, dass es wirklich so war.

Seufzend drehte sie sich wieder um, um das Gebiet vor ihr zu erkunden und schreckte zurück, als sie die den großen schlanken Mann vor sich stehen sah.

Er war in einen schwarzen Todesserumhang gehüllt und das einzige was sie sah, waren glitzernde blaue Augen, die unter der Kapuze hervorlugten.

„Granger", knurrte er und zielte mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie.

Pures Entsetzen erfasste sie, als sie realisierte, wer da vor ihr stand.

Panisch sah sie sich um, ob irgendwo in ihrer Nähe weitere Auroren zu sehen waren.

Er bemerkte das und lachte höhnisch: „Vergiss es Granger, alle die von euch bis hierher gekommen sind, sind Tod!"

Mit einer Handbewegung zeigte er auf ein paar Leichen hinter sich, die sie bisher noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

Ihr Hals wurde eng, als sie sah wer dort lag. Es waren keine guten Freunde von ihr, aber sie hatte sie gekannt, denn es waren Menschen, die mit ihr die Auroren-Akademie besucht hatten.

Krampfhaft überlegte sie, was zu tun war.

Ihre einzige Chance wäre, ihn hinzuhalten, bis jemand kam, der ihr helfen könnte.

Sie wusste, dass sie eine gute Aurorin war, aber ihn würde sie kaum besiegen können.

Er galt als der beste Todesser seiner Generation.

Also nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und versuchte ihn abzulenken.

„Malfoy", zischte sie.

„Wie fühlt man sich, Malfoy, wenn man den Tod seiner Verlobten und seiner Schwiegereltern in Spe auf dem Gewissen hat?", fragte sie ihn.

Er lachte und ihr wurde schlecht, als sie sah, dass er scheinbar wirklich belustigt war.

„Ach Granger", meinte er und warf seine Kapuze zurück, so dass sie sein blondes Haar in der Abendsonne schillern sah.

„Weißt du, ich war ziemlich wütend, als sich herausstellte, dass meine Verlobte und ihre Eltern, Verbündete von Dumbledore sind. Ich konnte gar nicht anders."

Sie war fassungslos. „Aber wie konntest du die Frau töten, die du liebst?", fragte sie und ihre Stimme versagte fast.

Jetzt lachte er noch mehr. „Oh Gott, glaubst du wirklich, ich hätte Parkinson geliebt? Sie war einfach eine gute Partie. Nun, zumindest hatte ich das geglaubt... Ich denke wir sollten jetzt das Thema wechseln, Granger"

Plötzlich, so schnell, dass sie es gar nicht realisiert hatte, stand er direkt vor ihr und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

Sein Blick war seltsam berauschend und ihr Körper kribbelte plötzlich vor Angst.

Er hielt ihr seinen Zauberstab an die Kehle und fuhr ihr mit der anderen Hand über die Wange.

„Du bist ja fast hübsch geworden, Schlammblut"

Diesen Ausdruck hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr gehört. Bei den Leuten, mit denen sie jetzt verkehrte, zählte nicht, was man war und woher man kam, es zählte nur auf welcher Seite man stand.

Jetzt wurde sie sehr wütend, als sie dieses alte Schimpfwort hörte und ohne nachzudenken stieß sie ihn von sich. Er taumelte leicht und sie versuchte die Gelegenheit zu nutzen.

Doch bevor sie ihren Zauberstab überhaupt richtig heben konnte, schrie er schon: „Expelliarmus"und ihr Stab flog davon.

Blind vor Angst drehte sie sich um und rannte.

Doch er war schneller.

Sie war kaum 3 Meter weit gekommen, da wurde sie schon auf den Boden geschleudert und er trat ihr schmerzhaft in die Seite.

Stöhnend krümmte sie sich auf dem Boden, ihre Jacke war hochgerutscht und entblößte ihren Bauch und einen Teil ihrer Brüste.

Da wurde er plötzlich von heftigem Verlangen gepackt. Ohne nachzudenken kniete er sich auf sie, schnappte ihre Handgelenke und drückte diese neben ihrem Kopf auf den Boden.

„Tut mir leid, Granger", sagte er überraschend sanft. „Aber das hier wird kein gutes Ende für dich nehmen."

Dann riss und zerrte an ihren Kleidern, bis ihr gesamter Oberkörper nackt vor ihr lag.

Er beugte sich hinunter und begann ihre Brust zu küssen, da fing sie an sich heftig zu wehren und zu schreien.

Unbeeindruckt vergrub er seinen Mund an ihrem Hals und biss ihr schmerzhaft in die Schultern.

Verzweifelt versuchte sie, ihn von sich wegzudrücken, doch er war einfach zu stark.

„Du stehst also auf Spielchen, hm Granger? Du solltest aufpassen, sonst verletzt du dich noch"

Mit diesen Worten schlug er ihr hart ins Gesicht und sie begann aus mehreren kleinen Wunden zu Bluten.

Benommen drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und spürte kaum, wie er einen Fesselzauber für ihre Hände murmelte und dann ihre Hose öffnete.

Wage nahm sie wahr, wie er an ihr und an sich herumfummelte aber sie verstand nicht was er tat.

Auf einmal klatschte er ihr aufmunternd auf die Wange und drehte ihr Gesicht in seine Richtung.

„Ich will dass du mich ansiehst, Granger. Ich will dass du spürst, wenn ich dich nehmen."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich entgeistert und bevor sie noch vollkommen begriffen hatte, was er vorhatte, war er schon in sie eingedrungen.

Nie gekannte Schmerzen durchströmten sie.

Groß war er und breit und steinhart!

Brutal bohrte er sich bis zum Anschlag in sie hinein und stieß immer wieder zu.

Hilflos lag sie da und fühlte den Schmerz. Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass es wirklich passierte.

Sie fühlte Feuchtigkeit ihre Beine hinunterlaufen und war sich sicher, dass es Blut war.

Er nahm sie tief und hart und wurde immer schneller.

Triumphierend sah er in ihre fast schon gebrochenen Augen, als er sich in ihr verströmte.

‚Mit dem Tod wäre ich klar gekommen, aber mit dem hier...', dachte sie verzweifelt.

„Ach wein doch nicht, Schlammblut!"

Er war aufgestanden und knöpfte sich gerade die Hose zu.

„Du Schwein", murmelte sie leise, kaum hörbar.

Spöttisch zog er eine Augenbraue hoch und kniete sich neben sie.

„Du denkst, das war schlimm? Denkst du das wirklich? Nun..."

Er war wieder aufgestanden und zeigte jetzt mit seinem Zauberstab auf sie.

„Crucio", sagte er langsam, kalt und ohne Emotionen.

Als er sie genommen hatte, war es schmerzhaft gewesen, doch sie hatte diese Schmerzen gefühlt, als wäre es gar nicht ihr Körper, sondern der von jemand anderem.

Jetzt fühlte sie alles.

Die Schmerzen waren tausend mal schlimmer und jede Faser ihres Körpers war erfüllt davon. Sie krümmte sich und wand sich. Sie riss sich die Haut auf, an den Fesseln an ihren Handgelenken.

Sie war so erfüllt von Schmerz, dass sie nicht einmal mehr in der Lage war zu beten, dass der Schmerz bald aufhörte und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er für immer dauern würde.

Irgendwann hörte der Schmerz doch auf, aber sie fühlte es nicht mehr. Sie hörte auch nicht mehr, als eine Stimme flüsterte:

„Avada Kedavra"

ENDE


End file.
